


But I Do

by Spencebox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Agressive Alphas, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Armitage can be trash but he loves Rose Tico So Much, Ben Loves Reys Tits, Ben is going to SPOIL HER, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Business Man Ben, F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Schooler Rey, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Service, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Poor Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Ben Solo, Protectiveness, Rich Ben Solo, Rutting, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, big dick ben, don't know how long this will be, long enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Rey Kenobi couldn't believe it; she was definitely, totally, and without a doubt, shocked.Ben Solo- Alpha, looked like he belonged on the front of a magazine, not pictured as the profile for the Alpha she'd been matched with.Ben Solo was totally, definitely, and without a doubt, out of her league.But that doesn’t mean his name didn’t leave her lips when she fingered herself that night.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 235
Kudos: 1130





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> why not, says I.

_Desired Age: 16-25_

Ben checked off the box, feeling no shame in wanting someone younger than his 30-year-old self. Every Health and Sex-Ed class he’d ever taken, as well as State-Mandated Alpha Orientation Classes that he had been required to attend after College and still once every year, had always said to go younger when looking for an Omega.

It was something about being closer to the Omega’s presentation that helped with the odds of having more pups, but also a definite confirmation that a miscarriage was near impossible. Ben would be a stone-faced liar if he said mating with a high school student wasn’t a porn specification he hadn’t dabbled in.

But Ben knew Alphas who took young—like, _really_ young. Armitage Hux had taken a 15-year-old Rose Tico on her way to school, but hadn’t mated her until she was in her sophomore year of high school. Rose had given birth to their first child the end of junior year and Armitage saw no point to not knocking her up every chance he had.

Ben had met Rose time and time again, watching her bright young smile swell every time one of her pups mewled for affection, or whenever Armitage pulled her close and kissed her breathless. Ben would never let the other Alpha know how much he envied them.

_Desired Height: Not Specified_

Ben was tall, much taller than nearly every person on the street whenever he strode out to retrieve groceries or a greasy slice from his favorite pizza place a couple of blocks away. He’d been born large—His mother Leia, an Omega in body but Alpha in heart, had said that she’d been in labor for 27 hours trying to push his ‘massive rock head out of her quarter sized hole’.

Ben was _large_ all around; big shoulders, dominant nose with a strong jaw, massive hands with foreboding forearms, thick thighs and strong legs. But his cock was way above average, and he only hoped the Omega would be big enough to take him _and_ his knot.

He was the only son of Han and Leia Solo, and Leia had threatened to cut of Han’s balls if he got her pregnant again. But Ben had heard the stories behind closed doors, that his mother had nearly bleed out on the table after he’d come out, and his father had been sedated after nearly destroying a couple of chairs in rage at the sight of his dying mate.

But she had survived, but he was the only Solo heir, and Leia had gotten more insistent with the “When are you going to settle down Ben?” or the “Have you found a sweet Omega yet Benny?”

_Desired Race: Not Specified_

Ben had no preference, though he’d met more than enough Alpha’s who had a kink for one race or another.

_Desired Sex: Female/Omega_

He normally wouldn’t care who he was fucking, as long as they were receptive then he was good, but this was no ordinary fuck. This was an official application for the best Mating Service in the country and he wanted to be given an Omega that he actually liked, one that he would be happy having children with.

There were Male Omegas and Female Alphas, two sides of the same small coin. Ben had a friend, Phasma, who was a Female Alpha through and through, her height nearly rivaling Ben’s 6’3.

He wanted a female; he wanted to grip soft supple child bearing hips and suck on a perky soft nipple as he mated with this female he’d been craving in his mind. Alpha Classes taught about the reasoning behind most Alphas’ fascination with tits, or nipples for that matter, and it had something to do with a primitive instinct from the Old Ages, the inner Alpha wishing that those breasts were always full with milk.

He would be a goddam liar to say he didn’t dream of suckling sweet milk from his mates tit.

_What is it you intend you receive from this service?: Mate/Rut Partner/Single Night/Fertility (8 month contract)_

He clicked Mate, as if there were any doubt.

_Congratulations! You’ve completed the main portion of this application. Now, before you’re fully submitted, take a moment to check any boxes that interest you:_

_Knotting_

_Biting_

_Bondage_

He checked off the first two with no hesitation, as well as Scent Marking and Possessive Tendencies, reluctantly choosing Violent Against Competing Alphas—but at least he was aware he had anger issues, but would never lay a hand on his Omega. Ben shuddered at the memories of seeing Omegas being dragged down the streets by Alphas who had clearly beaten the shit out of the one they were supposed to love and protect. Ben swore to never be like that.

_Your form has been submitted. Expect your result in anywhere from 2-24 hours. Thank you for choosing our company to help you on this journey. Use the number below if there are any issues. Thank you!_

* * *

It was a ding of the phone that had him shooting up from the couch and tripping over air, long legs striding and plopping into the black $200 chair that Armitage had given him as a new condo gift.

The email was right there; bright red dot signaling it was unread with a timestamp of one minute ago. It was nerve wracking, to drag the sleek wireless mouse and click, watching the browser load the email that held his fate.

_Congratulations! We’ve found a match for you: Ben Solo_

_Our team has been hard at work trying to find a pair that’s just for you, and you seem to be in luck. The Designation: Omega that we have found for you should be to your liking. Please take a look through their profile and alert us if the Designation: Omega is not up to your standards._

There were 5 paragraphs about what to do if he _didn’t_ want the Omega they had picked, but he wanted to see her first. And there, at the bottom, was a name and a link to another account.

_Rey Kenobi_

Ben smiled at her name, _Rey._

He clicked the link and looked through the profile; _17_ —okay so there was a 13-year gap between them but he didn’t really care, not minding that he would probably be the one picking her up and dropping her at school. No public transportation for his Rey, too many worthless groping Alphas who would no doubt love to get their grimy hands on her. The thought of what she looked like struck him, and at the bottom, there was a picture.

His cock had a mind of its own, swelling up against his thigh at the sight of Rey Kenobi—soon to be Rey _Solo,_ her slim lightly tanned arms thrown around he shoulders of a dark skinned and tan boy. A growl threatened to leave his throat at the thought of those two being Alphas, that wouldn’t do.

He wasn’t the Alpha who would take his mate out of school because they had to the power to—Armitage took Rose out during the middle of Senior Year, after going into a particularly nasty rut that had left his Rose pregnant once more and simply unable to be around other Alphas.

Ben knew what he was capable of; knew that he could take Rey and keep her in his house, the nest she would hopefully make for them, and have her be swollen with his pups—the thin white shirt she wore held two relatively small breasts that he would truly pay to see fill with milk. He wanted Rey Kenobi in his arms, in his den, _now_.

But…

How was he supposed to go about this? Did he go to her school, or should be email her something like ‘ _Hey, we’re mates? Can you come live with me???”_

If Han could see him now he’d laugh till his sides hurt, and there was no way Ben was calling his father for _relationship advice._

But Leia…

* * *

Rey Kenobi was shocked.

She was definitely, totally, and without a doubt, shocked.

Finn looked over her shoulder and his own brows went up in shock, “Damn girl, who’s the snack?”

Rey swiped her screen up and placed the phone back down, bashfully refusing to make eyes with Poe Dameron, who sat across the table and was currently trying to teach Dopheld Mikata Pre-Calculus.

Rey knew Poe liked her, wanted to _mate_ her, but she would kindly turn him down at every corner; every school dance and nearly all the college parties he had been somehow invited to. It was no surprise that he used as much time as he could to surround himself with her, trying to get his scent on her and warn away any other Alphas.

But that was over now.

She’d been _matched_!

If she had been anywhere but the school library then surely a leap of joy would’ve leapt her through the air. The application had cost a reasonable $25, and it had been on Finn’s computer the last time she had slept over, which was nearly a year ago.

The thought that someone out there, hopefully far away from Plutt, was biologically meant to be with _her_ sent shivers down her spine. Finn grew uninterested and turned away, prompting Rey to open her phone once more.

_Ben Solo_

_Age: 30_

That made her eyebrows shot straight up. She was 17 and a high school senior, while he was 13 years _her_ senior and probably wanted someone closer to where he was in life.

_Designation: Alpha_

If the picture were anything to go by, this man wouldn’t be anything less than an Alpha. He looked like the types of Alpha’s from nude magazines; the ones with thick cocks and bulbous knots that spurted thick pale globs of cum that would no doubt fill every hole she had to the brim.

She’d heard of Alpha’s who made their mates drink glasses of cum for breakfast—Bazine said she knew an Omega who drank her Alphas spunk like it was water. Rey shook her head, hopefully Ben wouldn’t do that to her.

His face was a puzzle of abnormalities; a dominating nose with lush full lips, shoulder length locks she hoped would be smooth as silk, and shoulders better built for a Samsung Fridge. This man was an absolute unit.

There was no denying the fact that he was positively enormous; it made her thighs press harshly together to try to stop any slick from forming in her panties. If any Alpha caught whiff of virgin slick, it would be an uphill battle, no doubt Poe standing above the rest with her in his arms, victorious and swelling with Alpha pride.

But his reign was no more, as the image of one Ben Solo crashed through the walls of her fragile mind, his tree trunk arms sweeping her into a chest made from marble and mind numbing lips pressing against hers. Rey was very much picturing them as a one of the pictures off of those Omega Love Books that Poe made fun of.

Her foster father Unkar Plutt liked to laugh at her when her caught her reading them, “You think an Alpha is ever going with some abandoned piece of trash like you?” then give a gut wrenching laugh when she fled with teary eyes to her bedroom.

Would he… would Ben take her away from Plutt? Would he truly be the knight in shining armor that, no—she hadn’t been _waiting_ for one, but had dreamed since she was a child would come and ride her off into the sunset.

“Anyone in there?” Finn playfully knocked on her forehead.

“I think I see a little drool.” Finn flicked her chin and stuck his tongue out at her glare, Poe waving Mikata away with his completed Calculus. Poe saddled up next to Rey as she stood to pack up her things, Finn waiting patiently.

“Either of you have plans tonight? My Dad is on a business trip and Mom is staying with her sister for the week.”

He paused and his eyes lit up, “You two wouldn’t happen to have a free night ahead of you? Cause I know where my dad keeps the beers and the house is pretty fucking lonely. Finn, Rey, you guys down?”

His hand reached for the back pocked of his left jean cheek and produced 4 scrappily rolled blunts. “Two for me and one for each of you.”

Finn thought about it for a moment and nodded with a smirk, “Sure man, what time?”

The two boys talked it over while Rey bit her lip, wanting to go home and check out her Alpha— _Ben Solo’s_ —profile. She wondered if there was a number or email to contact him.

“Rey, you coming?” She shook her head and Poe’s eyebrows crinkled, his voice curiously remarking, “But you never miss our hang outs Rey-bean. C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“I uhm, I need to get home. Plutt has a curfew for school days so maybe this weekend would be better?”

Poe didn’t look as though he was accepting of her excuse and opened his mouth, most likely to pester her about all the fun she’d be missing, and luckily Finn cut in, “Ah, it’s cool then. See you later.”

She watched as Finn tugged Poe down the street and made her own way home, ear buds in and humming a tune. It was a thirty-seven minute walk to the place she called home, and cringed at the sight of Plutt’s care in the cracked driveway.

It was never a pleasant experience to come home to her foster father Unkar Plutt, especially when he was no doubt drunk and fresh of a loosing game of pool. He was so far in debt it made Rey’s head spin.

She closed the door with a soft _click_ and tiptoed past a sleeping Plutt, who seemed to have drunk one too many beers while an action movie played on the old TV, creeping up the stairs and locking her door. She always changed her clothes, easily tugging off the A-Cup sized bra and throwing on a baggy tank, stepping out of her jeans and sliding on a pair of loose sweats before plopping on the bed.

Ben’s profile was still open and her eyes took in every word. His description was nearly nonexistent, and his list of preferences was labeled as private. There were a few more pictures of him, and she mindlessly scratched at the gland on her neck as she looked through.

God, he was _huge._ It made her wet to think about the things he’d do to her, if he- if he _wanted_ her that is. She ignored the tingle between her thighs and did a quick Google Search of his name, wanted to make sure he wasn’t some wanted killer. And boy howdy, he sure was not.

One of the first things listed was his _net worth._

What even _is_ that?

Rey dropped her phone to the bed and hide her face in her hands, groaning low in utter defeat.

Ben Solo was totally, definitely, and without a doubt, out of her league.

But that doesn’t mean his name didn’t leave her lips when she fingered herself that night.


	2. Reach Out and Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben need advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I didn't expect people to actually reAD THIS
> 
> okay so first things first:  
> thank you to everyone who commented and subscribed and left kudos I really appreciate it!
> 
> second:  
> I'm posting this today because my birthday is next Wednesday,and am spending almost all week doing birthday stuff so the next update will most likely be in a over a week, maybe a week and a half. 
> 
> third:  
> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Tell me what you think!

“ _Did you talk to her? Reach out? Anything?”_

“No, that’s why I called you asking on how to reach out—“

 _“Well have you **tried** Benjamin?” _There was a vague scuffling on the other end. “ _Omegas these days aren’t raised like I was, aren’t taught how to really reel one in. You need to be the one to take the first step, but don’t spook her too much. You said she’s, what—17, try and be her friend first honey.”_

The Alpha son rubbed his forehead in irritation, “But I don’t know how not to be intimidating, if I knew how to be her friend I would but I—” A growl almost crawled out of his throat before ebbing away to a pitiful whine. “I just want _her._ ”

It had been only 4 hours since he’d read the email that had confirmed Rey Kenobi as his Omega, and if the broken $200 chair was anything to go by, Ben was a _mess._

“ _Just be yourself Benjamin. Any Omega would be lucky to have you, and besides, Rey is probably worrying twice as much about whether or not you’ll actually want her.”_ A heavy sigh echoed in his ear, _“Han and I know you can do this. And I expect grandkids by next year.”_

A soft click had him dropping his phone, sitting on his haunches on the floor, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He was panicking, breath coming out too short and water rushing in his ears, trying to focus on anything but the crippling panic edging up his skin.

_Rey_

The image of _her_ calmed the storm inside and quieted any fires that were licking up his chest. It was her smiling face that had him seeing clearly, standing full height and running a large hand through his black tresses. He could do this, he was _Ben Solo,_ self-made millionaire and completely capable of keeping it together.

His mother was right and he really should just open her profile again, and not simply stare at her profile picture and imagine rutting her in his silk sheets, but just _call her._

Instead, he reached for his phone and skimmed through the recent text messages, finding _Armie_ near the middle, chuckling at the vile nickname that Armitage would no doubt scowl at.

_Hey, are you and Rose free anytime soon? Lunch, on me._

Armitage tended to respond quickly.

_I have tomorrow off. We’d have to bring Kaydel, that okay?_

Ben smiled; he hadn’t met the newest addition to the Hux brood.

_Sounds Good. Ack-Bar on 5 th at 3pm work?_

* * *

“Finn, I need to talk to you.”

“We’re talking Rey-Bean.” She wanted to growl, but would’ve sounded like a kitten no doubt, instead flicking him on the nose and smiling when he finally put his phone down and really looked at her.

“I need… _advice_ , about… _stuff_.” Finn looked confused but she continued. “You remember yesterday, that guy I had on my phone.” A nod. “What if I told you he was my Alpha?”

“I’d ask you to record the freaky sex you two will have and send it to me. That man is Alpha through and through.” She ignored his first comment but still dragged him close to her as they walked through the emptying hallway.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to talk to him. Do I call him? Email him? Show up at his door with my legs open?”

An arm slid around her neck and tugged her to a firm chest, “You can show up to my house like that but I can’t guarantee I’ll let you leave.” Poe smirked at the Omega under his arm and took a deep breath of her sweet scent. The things he would do to this girl if she’d just let him.

Rey quickly slid out from under his arm and backed into Finn, who looked at his friend with a meek face, “Wouldn’t do that mate. Little Rey-Bean has an Alpha to impress.”

Rey looked at her friend with a gaped mouth, turning back to watch Poe’s face go cold.

“Oh really? Do we know the guy?”

“No, he’s—“

“Nah man, much older. Real macho Alpha type, had a suit and all.” Could Finn be a dear and _shut the fuck up?_

“Finn, would you be a darling and –“ Poe turned and fixed Rey with a hard glare, prompting her to shut her mouth, watching as he turned to Finn and tried to get as much information out of him about Ben. Except, he didn’t really have any.

Rey hadn’t even told Finn his name, so it was slightly humorous to watch the Beta try and give the Alpha false facts that had her nearly snorting.

“Yeah man, he’s a millionaire and all that. He has like, what Rey, 2 houses down in the New Republic right?” Poe turned to Rey for confirmation and she eagerly nodded, waving at Poe when he stormed off in a huff.

“You’re terrible, you know that right?” Finn keeled over in laughter, wiping his eyes and smiling at Rey.

“You should be thanking me Bean, now you can go about trying to woo your Beast and not have to worry about Poe sniffing up your skirt.” He patted her head and started walking, and when she thought about it, he _was_ right.

She hurried to catch up, “But you still haven’t helped! Should I just wait for him to come to me? C’mon Finn, I’m desperate.”

The Beta looked into her big brown doe like eyes before letting out a dramatic groan.

“You owe me Bean-head.” They two friends made to part at the main entrance to the school, “Tomorrow, meet me at Maz’s, we’ll talk and make a game plan.”

She nodded eagerly, three buns bobbing on the back of her head.

* * *

Ben eagerly walked into Ack-Bar’s, noting the mostly empty seats on such a nice afternoon. He picked a booth in one of the corners that had a large window, giving him a wide view of the nearly empty streets. He noted the small breakfast joint across the street—looked at the few people coming and going.

A throat clearing brought Ben back to Ack-Bar’s, and he took in Armitage and Rose, standing to meet the slightly shorter height of the other Alpha. Armitage was pale with a striking slick backed head of crimson hair, and held himself like the General he was.

Armitage Hux was one of the New Age Leaders of First Order, his leadership coming in after that of the fallen ruler Snoke, who had been an Old Age Alpha that had been terminated for treason, amongst other things.

Armitage had offered Ben a spot in his brigade multiple times—probably would again today—but Ben was an Alpha who worked with wires and code, not fists and guns.

Rose Tico was his Mate, a head shorter than her mate and two heads under Ben. He had met her multiple times since her mating with Hux, and she was always a smiling sweetheart that oozed the essence of Omega. Held in her arms was a babe, Kaydel, and she was sporting a small tuft of fiery locks like her father.

Ben stood and Armitage made to shake hands with the other Alpha, but Ben simply went in for a bear bug and the General grumbled, though softened at the sound of Rose’s giggles. Kaydel lazily blinked at the sight of her Papa and a stranger, turning to her mother’s breast instead.

“It’s been too long Solo.” He pulled out Rose’s seat, pecking her cheek on the way down and petting Kaydel’s tuft, sitting himself next to them as close as could be. Ben sat across from Armitage, but still threw Rose a smile,

“How have you two been?” Ben was never good at casual conversations, neither was Armitage, but Rose was always a talkative one, which was one of Hux’s favorite traits in her, amongst others.

“Connie is two and Kaydel here is only a few months but she’s so quiet so it’s easy for me when Armie isn’t here.” Armitage sneered at the atrocious nickname, but looked downtrodden at her truth, he hated leaving his Rose behind, his inner Alpha raging whenever they must part. Rose continued on about her two lovely girls— _Would him and Rey have girls? As long as they don’t inherit his ears…_

“-talked to her? I assume not.” Hux chuckled, bringing Ben back to reality, “You never were much of a ladies man Solo. Always side stepping whenever Snap and I would stop at Hutt’s, I swear I don’t know how you’re an Alpha sometimes.”

Ben grumbled, “I didn’t call you here to insult me Hux, I can call Leia if I need that sort of attention.”

A straight-backed Beta puttered over to take their order, Hux ordering, “Two bagels, salmon, with cream cheese, no capers and a glass of lemon water”. The waiter nodded, writing with precision as the General turned to the bright eyed Rose, “And you my Rose?”

“I’ll just have some oatmeal and a glass of orange juice please.” Hux smiled at her order, and Ben saw one hand slip under the tablecloth, no doubt rubbing the smooth soft skin of her creamy thigh.

“And you sir?”

He hadn’t even looked at the menu, “An uh-egg white omelet with two sausages and a sunny side up egg.” The waiter nodded. “Oh—and cup of coffee, no cream or sugar.” The waiter nodded, puttering back to the kitchen.

Hux was the one to break the silence, hand previously under the table coming forward to rest on the cloth, “Well, spit it out Solo.”

Rose was cooing at baby Kaydel, who seemed to not be receiving enough attention from her mother and started to whine. The two Alphas ignored her for now, staring hard across the table.

“I’ve been matched.” Hux snorted and started chuckling, pale face crinkling with mirth. “You? Ben Solo? I never thought I’d see the day.” Ben stayed silent as Hux let his posture sag, once tense shoulders dropping and arm slinging across Rose to pull her closer.

“So, tell me about her. What’s her name?” Ben opened his mouth to tell him about Rey but the ear piercing cry of Kaydel shut him up, Rose nervously trying to coo her quiet. She turned to Hux with glassy eyes, “ _Alpha I-I’m sorry I-I—“_

Hux shushed her with a calming forehead kiss, hand slipping under the table again as he looked to his pup, “I think our little dove is just hungry. If you would…?”

Rose nodded, Ben caught the glance she threw at him, and started unbuttoning her top, revealing two perky breasts with thick hard nipples. Kaydel immediately drew her attention to the right one, eagerly gripping it with her little hands and trying to tug it closer.

Ben tried to look away, but Hux beat him to it, “If what you’ve told me is true, then soon you’ll have this kind of luxury all to yourself Solo.”

Rose hoisted Kaydel higher and the baby started sucking, little fingers squeezing the plushy flesh in need of more creamy milk. Hux was transfixed with her one open breast, and Ben stared as the ginger haired General of the First Order leaned down and _sucked._

Ben watched the trio; Rose in utter ecstasy as her Alpha drank her thick viscous milk and, if the way his hand under the table was moving, fingering her wet cunt, while Kaydel drank her little belly full, both child and Alpha feeding upon the Omega.

His cock was coming to life, the image before him turning into him and Rey, watching his own plush lips around Rey’s soft breast, but also feeding the child she would no doubt bear for him.

The waiter puttered back, very much used to displays such as this, and set down Rose’s juice, Hux’s lemon water, and Ben’s coffee, quickly puttering back to the kitchens.

Rose’s cry echoed through the empty restaurant, as she no doubt came on Hux’s fingers—he could picture twisting his fingers inside of Rey, wanting to stretch her open so she could bounce on his thick cock, or maybe the natural breeding position would be best, ass in the air with face pressed into the pillows and completely at the mercy of the Alpha.

Ben breathed deeply as he pictured Rey’s cunt, wondering if it would smell as sweet as she looked, if she would drip slick for her Alpha and take care of him as he would her.

Hux withdrew his fingers—they were _glistening—_ and sucked them clean, wiping any stray milk from his face, and Rose breathing deeply and pulling Kaydel away from the empty breast. She made to close her shirt, but Hux made a disapproving noise.

The trio sat; Rose breathing deeply and breasts lifting with every breath, Hux smug as a fox with milk in his belly and Omega slick on his tongue, and Ben with a semi hard cock pressed against his thigh—Kaydel simply fell asleep.

Once again, Hux broke the silence, as well as took a sip of lemon water, “I would let you have a taste but—“ He twirled his hand around in an empty gesture, “I don’t really like to share Rose. Once you have yours it’ll all make sense Solo.”

Rose reached forward and took a deep gulp of Orange Juice, Hux repeating his previous question, “So, what’s the Omega’s name?”

Ben dreamily replied, “ _Rey.”_

Hux hm’d and Rose’s eyes widened.

_“Rey Kenobi.”_

Hux squawked like a pigeon as Rose sprayed lukewarm Orange Juice all over the tablecloth.

* * *

Plutt stopped Rey on her way out the door.

“And where do you think you’re going? Hm?”

Rey hated interacting with Plutt, he made her feel so _small,_ “Finn’s. We have a science project we’re doing together and it’s due next week.”

Plutt seemed to accept her lie, moving to let her pass, but still reaching out to grip her bare bicep and tugging back, “I don’t want you seeing that Dameron Alpha boy anymore.”

She refused to back down, “He’s not my Alpha, he’s my friend. And I can’t just avoid him we go to the same school, same classes. And besides, why do you care what I do?”

Plutt stuffed his bulbous greasy nose near her gland and sniffed, “If I smell that mongrel on you, the next stop for you is Hutt’s.”

He shoved her away and snickered when she fled, plopping back down on the worn old sofa, pulling out his cock and switching on another Omega Porn flick, the newest one being ‘Insemination Emergency’.

Rey could breathe clearly when she was at least 5 blocks away, wanting to wash away the feel of Plutt on her skin.

It was easy to spot Finn outside of Maz’s, rolling her eyes at the fancy restaurant across the street and vaguely seeing only one group inside.

Places like that took out places like Maz’s, so Rey stuck her tongue out before going with Finn inside, waving at the small wrinkled owner and taking a far ended booth.

It took Finn ten seconds to smell Plutt on her, _“I’ll kill him I swear I will—“_ Rey made a small whimpering noise at his threat, prompting the Beta to stop and reassure her with a coo. Sometimes he forgot that she was an Omega and that violence wasn’t in her nature. It made his blood boil to think of her horrid foster father touching her.

Finn ordered himself a coke and a double bacon cheeseburger, extra fries, while Rey went with a cup of tea—too much sugar could make an Omega sick, and chicken nuggets with sweet potato fries.

Finn started as the server left, “So, Ben, right?”

She nodded, “30 years old, went to Julliard and then back again to Brown for a degree in Engineering, and is massively rich.”

Finn raised his brows as she continued, “I think he builds software for the First Order, so he works from home and according Wikipedia, has never been mated. His mother is Leia Organa—you know, the creator of Resistance Residency, the low income housing for Omegas, and his father is Han Solo, a mechanic.

She gulped and met his eyes, “He’s… _insanely_ beautiful and has more money than one person should have and…”

He softened his brows, “And he’d be lucky to have you.” Rey didn’t look convinced, so he continued, “Rey, if I was an Alpha, I’d mate with you in a heartbeat, hell, even now I would! You’re an amazing, caring, insanely attractive Omega that any Alpha would beg to have.”

Rey didn’t look convinced, “… _what if my breasts are too small_?”

The server, Kat, came over with their food just as Rey whispered the shy words, quickly placing down the two plates and scurrying away.

“Rey, your tits are gorgeous and honestly, I’d suck em if you asked.”

“ _Finn_!”

The two friends tried to think of ways to go about Ben Solo, eventually deciding on “Call him. Hear his voice, get the feel of him and then talk to him about where you go from there. You’re making this a ton harder than it should be and honestly Rey, he’d love you no matter what.”

Their conversation moved from Ben Solo to Poe Dameron, snickering about how utterly desperate he could be, even exchanging words about the Beta Paige Tico, Beta sister to Rose Tico…

Everyone knew the story of Rose Tico, and how she had up and disappeared a couple years back. Finn and Rey had heard the real story from Paige, that a high-ranking Alpha had plucked her off the street, mating with her and sending the Tico’s a large sum of money for their woes.

No one but Paige knew the name of the Alpha—she would never tell them—and Rey hoped her friend was happy wherever she was.

“Will that be all for you two?” Finn nodded and took out his wallet; sliding the credit card to Kat the Server before Rey could even get her wallet out. She gave him a hard look, but he shrugged it off.

“We still on for Sunday at Poe’s? Kind of looking forward to kicking his ass in Mario Kart again.”

_If I smell that mongrel Alpha on you, the next stop for you is Hutt’s._

Plutt had made that threat before—sending her to the Omega Escort House and letting her be fucked and used as a cum dumpster for lonely Alphas. But with Ben in the picture, that was never going to happen.

She gave Finn a bright smile; “Sure, I’ll see you then.”

He waved, “Later Rey-Bean!” And walked away, towards who knows.

With a full belly and good mood, Rey crossed street and walked back to Plutt’s, shuddering at the intoxicating smell that hit her square in the face. Hm, must have some good food inside the fancy pants restaurant, but she kept going, looking forward to tonight.

She was going to call Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regrets, I have none.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smell like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy!

Rey hated making dinner for Plutt.

It wasn’t like he would dare try and help or talk to her, never really even acknowledging her presence unless a pan slipped from her soft fingertips and crashed against the hard floor. He would perhaps just grunt a little louder than normal, or turn and glare with unrestrained disdain for her entire being,

But typically—much like tonight—he would sit on the couch and hump his own hand, some filthy Omega porno playing in the background of the sizzling fry pan in the kitchen, his low moans and grunts churning her stomach. She was making him a T-bone steak with fried potatoes, and a simple wilted, could be fresher salad for herself—all the grease and fat could make her ill.

Her eyelids slammed shut as a harsh choking moan echoed through the entire downstairs as he reached his own peak, knot forming as come spewed like a geyser on his lap, hips jerking with aftershocks of pleasure. His steak was a perfect medium rare—the last time it had been more _medium_ and her face had been so bruised she’d missed three days of school—and the crispy potatoes piled high on his plate, a major difference from her tiny bowl of soft greens, no dressing.

Tomatoes would’ve been nice but they’d squished apart in her fingers.

The worst part was that he always made her eat with him at their small excuse of a table.

She called him for dinner, and tried not to stare at his spunk covered jeans, instead simply sitting across from him and picking at her salad, hoping he wouldn’t try to pick her brain, or just rile her up.

But alas,

“You know, you wouldn’t have to deal with me if you just acted like the rest of them and did what you were born to do.” He cut a particularly large piece of steak and tore into it, canines first.

“And what exactly should I be doing?” He snorted and ate a crunchy fry, “You spent more time on your knees and less running that mouth then maybe I’d treat you like your supposed to be.”

The salad tasted vile on her tongue, just as much as his putrid words, “If I hadn’t opened my home to you, took you in like you weren’t some _scavenging rat,_ then maybe you’d have some manners.”

Silence rang between them, aside from the grunts as he tore into his steak and the soft metal on glass sounds from Rey’s bowl. He finished his meal and leaned back, watching his ward with sneer.

“I have a friend dropping by in a couple of days, he’s looking forward to meeting you, and I know you’ll treat him with the respect he deserves.”

He made to continue but she cut him off, “And will I made be made to his lick his knot as well?”

It was dizzying to remember how different Alphas and Omegas were, to always keep in mind that he was meant to _take,_ and she was meant to _give,_ and that Alphas were born and bred with speed, strength, and a hunger that Rey had never seen. It took the breath out of her small form as Plutt had seemingly crossed the table and had her bent over, his large hand holding her down like a disobedient pup in mere seconds.

“You forget who you are girl,” She whimpered as his nose skimmed her warm and unbitten gland, “I don’t need permission to fuck you like a whore, or breed you like a _mutt._ ” He ground his covered cock on her covered bottom, tasting her fear in the air and eventually pulling back.

Plutt made sure to lean down and nearly suffocate her, whispering, _“You’re going to make me a very rich Alpha_.”

Rey made sure no tears fell from her eyes, that he couldn’t see just how scared she truly was, and fled like a wild bunny rabbit when he finally let her go, slamming her door shut and trying to calm her racing heart.

What if… what if one day he didn’t hold back? She didn’t want Plutt to fuck her, to hold her down and knot her as she screamed and cried and begged for mercy. There were more than enough stories about Alphas who raped Omegas, Fathers mating daughters, and she didn’t want to be one of those stories.

Rey wanted…

She craved to be the one where the Alpha shows up at her school, holding a bouquet of posies and a smile that chased away all the bad things in life. And then he’d take her away to a place where they could simply be in love.

_He’d be lucky to have you_

Finn was right; she was a smart, resourceful, funny, nice Omega, and Ben would be stupid not to take her. The blinking clock read 6:42, and she thought, ‘well hey, there’s no time like the present.’

Rey had saved his number to her phone, and stared at the call button for over five minutes, contemplating what to say, cause this was their first interaction, she had to make a good impression.

“Hi, I’m Rey and-and-and I don’t know what to say because I’m an idiot and—goddamit nope start again.” She ran her hands through her hair and tried again, this time with more confidence, unaware that her wavering thumb had pressed _Call_ when laying the phone faced down.

“Hello Ben, I’m Rey, but you already knew that, and I would love to meet you and maybe have your kids? And possibly not sound like a complete idiot?” Rey grumbled and hung he head in defeat. Why was this so _hard?_

She grumbled like a child and picked up her phone, deciding to just wing it… and noticing the call had already been placed, that it had already been answered…

That he was already listening.

It was a struggle to put the phone up to her ear, and she whisper a sweet, soft,

“Hello?”

_“You don’t sound like an idiot Rey, I think you sound beautiful.”_

* * *

Ben waited at the table, eating his breakfast and checking his phone; Hux had abruptly stood as soon as Rose had sprayed orange juice on the table, as well as baby Kaydel, helping her to the Mated Washrooms, presumably to help her wash up but also give her a firm scolding for acting such a way in front of another Alpha.

Truthfully, Ben cared more about _why_ she did it, than her actually doing it. What did Rose know about Rey?

He had just scarfed down the egg whites, and taken the last sip of coffee when Hux and Rose returned with Kaydel, Rose sitting quiet gingerly in her chair, having no doubt her pale bottom had been spanked a rosy red, while Kaydel seemed on the drowsy side.

Hux gave been a small smirk, “It seems my Rose has some very interesting things to share with us, Solo. Consider this information a favor owed.”

Rose sat up and stared Ben hard in the eyes, “Before Armie, I went to school with Rey, and her and I were everything to each other. She is the nicest person I’ve ever met and I still care so much about Rey and…” She shot her mate a look before turning back to Ben, “When you take her, and please Ben you _must_ take her you can’t leave her where she is _you just can’t—“_

“Rose.”

The Alpha command had her shutting her mouth, wanting to beg him to protect Rey and treat her old friend the way she deserved.

Ben leaned forward and reached across, gripping the Omegas small hands in his own, “Why can’t she stay there?”

Rose spat the name, “Unkar Plutt. He’s a _monster._ ” Hux looked to Solo and back to his Rose, placing his large hand on her thigh, rubbing in a soothing motion, adoration seeping in his words,

“And here I thought my Rose didn’t have any hidden talents, but a little truffle pig she is. She knows everything about your Rey, from favorite food to bra size.” Hux squeezed her thigh, “32-A.”

“Isn’t that just amazing, Solo?”

Ben’s mind was somewhere else, opening up his phone and pulling up Rey’s photo that he’d saved, “Who’re these two? What are they to her?”

Rose’s eyes dropped in a lazy smile, “Finn and Poe, Beta and Alpha. We were all friends before…” Neither Alpha acknowledged the side eye she shot Hux, “Finn is harmless but Poe can be a bit over the top sometimes. I wouldn’t put it past him to try and mate her.”

A blinding rage fell over him like a veil as all logic flew out the window and every Alpha instinct in his body was screaming _kill Alpha kill challenger kill Poe_. And while technically Ben could kill any competing Alpha for the right to mate an Omega, he had a feeling that murdering some punk would go down terrible with Rey.

 _“_ Tell me _everything.”_

Ben was on the edge of his seat as Rose spouted every piece of information she had about his mate Rey Kenobi—there was no doubt she’d take his last name when they mated so she would be Rey Solo—and he made sure to store away every piece she said. Her favorite subject, her questionable parental background—and whoever the fuck Plutt was, and grinned to the other Alpha across the table.

Hux allowed her to run her mouth for ten more minutes before yawning and standing in a stretch, “I believe it’s time we retire for the afternoon.” Rose had no room, or will, to argue and nodded. “Do you have everything you need Solo? I don’t want any house calls from you. Probably scare the little whelps… Rose?”

Hux helped her stand and laid down a respective fifty-dollar bill, nodding to the other Alpha before exiting Ack-Bar with his mate and pup clutched close.

Ben waved down the slim faced cashier and asked for the check, knowing the fifty would cover more than half but still pulling out a twenty to cover the tip. He stood and flexed the unused muscles in his arm, striding out of the restaurant and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Except…

Ben looked around the empty street with a furrowed brow and nose to the air, sniffing eagerly. The air smelt… _good_. Like, really good. So good he could hump it, mate with and have pups with it.

But there was no one around, so he shrugged and walked to his too big, too lonely condo, shucking off his shoes and laying on the bed that was much too big for someone like him.

He screamed to the ceiling “Why am I so fucking lame!” and groaned like a pup that was too dumb to walk. “Damn it!”

Ben had always been an angry kid and destroyed furniture was no new feature of his life, and it wasn’t like he couldn’t just replace it anyway. But would Rey want someone who throws expensive chairs and acts like a monster when they’re mad? Probably not.

So it took a half a bottle of Alpha-grade Jack Daniels to let the rage flow out of him and watch the sunset on another unproductive day.

_Oooh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeahhhh, I wanna dance with somebo—_

Ben groaned like a hibernating bear and tripped over to his mahogany desk—would Rey like mahogany… maybe marble would be better, or whatever was best for fucking her against—raising a brow at the displayed number on the ringing phone. It wasn’t one he recognized and he perfected his blocking of telemarketers so answering it was of course a stupid idea. But…

What if it was Rey? He’d neglected to put her number in his phone and what if she was calling him because she needed something, or wanted him, or his knot. Hell, he couldn’t _not_ answer now, even if this was more on the stupid Alpha hindbrain logic.

“Hello?” He tries his best to not sound tipsy and rears back at the voice already speaking.

“— _But you already knew that, and I would love to meet you and maybe have your kids? And possibly not sound like a complete idiot?"_

_Holy Shit._

_Holy Fuck._

J _esus Christ._

There was no question in his mind and not a single doubt under the sun that this was not in fact Rey Kenobi and that his stupid Alpha logic was absolutely right and that she had in fact called him when he didn’t have the courage to call her. This was a miracle except she was insulting herself and that was wrong.

It was hard to stifle a moan when her airy voice whispered a soft, “Hello?”

“I don’t think you sound stupid Rey, I think you sound beautiful.” Which was true because her voice was heaven and sunshine and daisies, making him feel like everything good was within his grasp.

* * *

“So, how did it go last night? Did he confess his undying love for you, or at least a few sweet whispers here and there? Maybe a couple promises of a sweet thick _knot-?”_

“Nothing happened. I…I didn’t call him.” Rey rushed away from the dumbstruck Finn, nearly yelping when he yanked her back to his side with a frown, “Whatchu mean you didn’t? We had a plan, Bean! A plan to get you _laid!”_

“Well, I did call him but…”

“But?”

_You don’t sound like an idiot Rey, I think you sound beautiful_

**_Click!_ **

“You hung up on him? You’re kidding!” Finn burst into a heart clenching laugher, tears near streaming down him face as he wheezed in near jubilation at his friends horrid failure.

“Oh ha ha, very funny.” Rey jerked her arm back and scurried away from her stupid friend, tears welling up in her eyes at how much of a failure she was. Not having the courage to call him was one thing, but hanging up on him was a whole ‘nother level of stupidity.

She’d thrown her phone against the wall as soon as her finger had pressed the red ‘End Call’ button, screaming into her pillow and wanting to fling from the window. It was mortifying to do such a thing to an Alpha and she’d promptly shoved her phone far out if sight and slept a restless sleep.

“Oh C’mon Rey, it’s pretty funny. I bet he’s losing his mind right about now and wondering what he did wrong.” Rey tried to edge past him into Ms. Holdo’s Chemistry Class but Finn was persistent, “We have to fix this Rey. I’ll think of something and we’ll come together with ideas during lunch. See ya later.”

Rey blew a raspberry at his retreating back and made for the usual seat, slouching in utter resentment at her life. But at least she had a few free minutes before Poe showed up to annoy her.

The school bell chimed at 8:20 and Rey gave a worried glance to Poe’s empty chair; he may be a dick but he rarely every missed school. Amilyn Holdo strode in with a creamy turtleneck that complimented her stylish purple up do, as well as a stylish pair of boot legged jeans.

Ms. Holdo started her usual introduction and asked if anyone had any questions on the homework before starting role.

“Poe?” Ms. Holdo furrowed her brow, “Has anyone seen Poe?”

The students all shook their heads and she went ahead and marked him absent, continuing down the list before diving into the material with her usual gusto. Rey tried not to worry about Poe— _not our alpha—_ and instead listen to the riveting discussion on chemical imbalance in Alpha’s brain when they were in Rut.

“Now I want all of you to get into pairs of two for the remainder of class—Oh, How can I help you?” Another student walked in the classroom with a wicked Mohawk and bored look on his face as he handed her an orange slip.

“Oh yes, for… Rey, please grab your things.” All heads turned to watch Rey like a hawk. “Your guardian is here to pick you up.”

Guardian?

Rey shuddered at the thought that Plutt was actually out there and had dragged his crude and unrefined ass out of his chair to actually pick her up from school. She hadn’t even been sure he’d known where she went to school. But apparently he did and she quickly gathered the pastel notebook and steel pencil, stuffing them in her bag with a swiftness that had her taking the orange slip and out of the classroom in a jiffy.

“You know where to go right?” Mohawk guy—who she could clearly smell was an Alpha—blew a bubble right in her face and questioned her as if she were a child.

“You do know I go here right?” He rolled his eyes and popped another bubble, “Whatever, _narc.”_

Rey stuck her tongue out at his back before hurrying to the office, not wanting to keep Plutt waiting. Hopefully there was nothing wrong; the government hadn’t come for their shitty house on account of unpaid taxes, or maybe they’d been robbed and all that was left was the husk of a their home.

A bunch of if’s and maybe’s flitted through her mind as she reached the office, curiously looking at the broad back and shoulders she eyed through the window and wondering if maybe Plutt was still outside. Rey opened the door and moved inside, wavering at the smooth musky scent traveling up her nose and nearly watering her eyes.

It was hard to describe what the smell was—a mixture of the taffy she loved to eat at Finn’s that stuck to her gums to no end, or was it the bowl of chicken soup she made whenever a sickness fell over her and it warmed her core through and through?

Or was it the ocean breeze that she’d never smelt but always dreamt of?

That _smell_ was everything and nothing all at once and it turned her insides out, making the linings of her stomach want to fall to floor in a mindless heap and wiggle with no restraint. A certain tingling was happening in her jeans and she clenched her thighs shut, embarrassed that a _smell_ of all things was doing this to her.

“Hello Rey.”

Holy Shit.

_Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll liked it! Give me about a week to write the next chapter, and tell me if you liked it!


	4. Bloody Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey, with a bit of Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post today, really, I had no intention. I had a very heavy therapy session yesterday that left me feeling very down about myself and wasn't going to post for maybe another week.
> 
> But writing sorta makes me feel better, so here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

It wasn’t the blazing humidity wafting through the room, or even the brutish banging on his wooden door that brought Poe Dameron out from his lusty dream starting Rey Kenobi—she’d been wearing this cute golden bikini that just did _something_ to him, and the chain from her collar to his wrist had had him humping the air in his sleep… but it was the fucking buzzing of his Order Tech 5th Gen phone that had his eyes peeling open in utter disdain.

There was no clock in his room so he was forced to reach for the bedside nightstand and check the time on the much too bright should’ve been dimmer phone screen; _7:12_.

Technically, he could sleep in for 3 more minutes but that wasn’t enough time to bring back dream Rey. So instead he stretched and let the covers pool around his waist, little moans echoing as his muscles creaked in protest.

Sunlight peeked in from the crack in the curtain, hitting him right in the face, just as his mother screeched, “Get up you lazy bum! You’re father is leaving in twenty minutes and If you’re not ready you’re walking to school!”

His mom may have been an Omega but she sure as hell yelled like an Alpha. “I’m up, I’m up!”

He heard her stomp off, likely to talk his Dad’s ear off about something pointless, and gave Poe enough time to fling school crap in his bag and throw on some half decent clothes. It was easy to decide on a pair of blue jeans, plain black shirt and his iconic pilot’s jacket, staring in the mirror and posing.

He did a finger gun at his reflection, “You’re too good for her man. In fact…” He chuckled and smirked, “You’re just too good.”

In the kitchen his mother was frying up a couple of eggs and ten strips of bacon—his father took about 6 of them and “Really should cut back on the salt, Old Man”—and took four greasy pieces himself, watching his mother turn with a nasty look to wave her spatula at her Alpha.

“And did you see the _Jyn Erso_ next door? Who does she think she is, getting with that Cassian Andor? Who even names someone Cassian— you’d expect him to be a faggot with that name.”

His dad snorted, “Probably is, I see that way he ogles me when I’m working out front.” His mom ecstatically agreed, squawking like a peacock, “And don’t even get me started on them both being Alphas.”

She turned to Poe, spatula in his face, “It’s unnatural honey, it’s not the way God created us and not what we’re meant to do.”

Poe nodded at her words, gnawing on the last of his bacon and eyeing the clock, “C’mon Dad, I wanna talk to this girl before class.” His mother oo’ed like a goddam teenager and batted her eyes at him, “Is my little boy in love?”

But Poe evaded the question and instead tugged on his Dad’s shoulder, tugging the man out of the house.

Mr. Dameron turned and sneered—Jyn had her briefcase underarm and pantsuit in place, kissing Cassian like they should even be _allowed_ , which only further disgusted the two Dameron men.

It was in the car that his Dad started ranting, “Fucking vile, exposing my kid to that nasty shit.”

He checked the rearview mirror, watching Jyn drive away, “I’m emailing the neighborhood council and demanding they remove them from this block. They belong behind goddam bars and not next to my house.”

_Extremist_

Amilyn Holdo had taught History but her harsh critiques of Extremists had had her moved to Chemistry—both, which she was heavily qualified for. Poe knew his dad was over the top with his views on mating and designation, but who was to say he was wrong?

Yeah, Cassian had baked brownies for the Dameron’s on the first day moving in, and they’d smelled so good and fudgy, but his mother had thrown them in the garbage with a growl, “They’re trying to poison us sweetie.”

How could something that looked so good be _poison?_

They pulled up to the school at 7:42—no one was around, and Poe waved his Dad off.

“Poe!” Dopheld Mikata sauntered up to the Alpha and patted him on the back, “A little early for you isn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to see Rey for a sec, maybe try and hit her up again.” Dopheld made a disgruntled face, “You still chasing her tail man? I heard she’s got some dude already lined up so I’d maybe back off.”

Poe chuckled like the cocky Alpha he was, “And? Even if she has some other guy, I bet I can take him.”

“I heard he’s like 40—“

“And it’s not like she’ll need just one knot, Mikata. Omega’s are like cum dumpsters bro, just stick it in and—“

**_BAM!_ **

Dopheld fell on his ass and crawled away like a frightened spider, watching with terrified eyes as an Alpha as tall as a tree stood over his friend, Poe’s blood staining those massive knuckles and nostrils flaring like an angry bull.

"W-what the hell man! Leave him alone!” Poe was curled up on the floor, blooding gushing around the trembling hands shielding his face.

Now Dopheld may have been a Beta and not exactly the smartest guy, but yelling at this Alpha was fucking _stupid._

And now the Alpha was looming over _him._

He adjusted his tie but kept his voice tight, “Go home kid, you didn’t see shit.” Dopheld nodded but the Man leaned his intimidating body forward even more, making the Beta almost piss his pants,

“—And I’m _not 40.”_

Dopheld was shoved away and ran until he couldn’t run anymore.

Poe grunted around the blood gushing from his bruised nose, watching with wide eyes as an Alpha bigger than any one in the Dameron line stood over him.

* * *

Maybe the office floor had been replaced with cement, and that was why it felt like Rey couldn’t move her feet no matter how hard she tried, and it only fueled the crushing anxiety at standing before the man who’d she hung up on just last night—the Alpha that was meant to be hers.

And Ben was in a state of pure adoration with a hint of praise to the Gods for the blessing that was the girl that had just graced his presence and smelled like heaven mixed with pure lust that had him already half hard. He hoped it was always going to be like this, a state of ecstasy for _her._

“Uhm, actually Ms. Kenobi, he’s in the parking lot.”

Ms. Asty, the Beta on desk, motioned to _him,_ “Mr. Solo here was just leaving. He can direct you outside if you’d like.”

Rey found herself nodding and watching the long strides Mr. Solo— _Ben_ —took to reach her, watched his wide chest lean forward and open the door—the way his biceps moved and flexed in tandem with his motions was intoxicating—and trying not to blush when he rested one staggeringly mammoth hand on the small of her back, ushering her out of the office.

He kept his hand on her back as they walked, and she tried not to stare too obviously but must’ve failed for the smile on his face widened every time he caught her gaze.

They made it to the front doors all too fast and Rey prepared herself to be scolded by Plutt for something that most likely wasn’t her fault, but he was nowhere in sight, nor was his beat up car.

“Where’s Unkar?” She fully turned to Ben and waited, not wanting this short meeting to end but not wanting to delay the hell that was doing anything for Plutt.

But Ben chuckled—his teeth were funny, some were crooked and they were as large as the rest of him—

And she restrained herself from smiling back, “He isn’t coming Rey.” His thumb rubbed the crease of her back, “I told them that he was waiting out here so I could have you for the day.”

He paused with a hesitant look, “Is that alright?”

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

This was more than all right and Rey wished she could just squeal like a child and jump him all at once. He smelled like everything good in the world, edible and not, and taking a bite out of Ben was something she could actually do.

She forgot he’d asked her a question and immediately let out a string of “Y-yes this is more than fine, yes-yes I-I…yes.”

He snorted at her stuttering, leading her down the school steps like a queen to her carriage, opening the door and lifting her up—her eyes widened and she immediately reached and gripped those thick shoulders, suddenly too close—depositing her in the passenger seat of his massive car.

He made to move, to release her hips and walk to the driver seat, “Wait.”

“Yes, my Rey?” He raised a brow, thumb caressing the skin underneath her shirt.

_My Rey._

Oh god, this was so real and scary because what if he didn’t want someone so young and stupid— _scavenger is what Plutt liked to call her_ —or what if he was like one of those Alphas who chained their Omegas in the basement while they sat upstairs and watched football. There was this gut crushing feeling that she would never be enough for him, enough for her friends, enough for _herself._

A steady stream of tears streamed down her warm cheeks, prompting Ben to lean down and do the proper Alpha procedure, which was hold her head in place and lick the flat of his tongue up her cheek, tasting her sweet tears. She didn’t move or fidget, instead allowing him to clean up her sadness until only her red eyes remained.

He gazed into her wet eyes and nudged her forehead with the tip of his nose, “I only want to make you happy, my Rey.”

She sniffled and nudged his cheek with her nose, “You already have, my Ben.” That seemed to do the trick, a warm smile crossing his face before rushing into her neck, warm lips sealing over her unbitten gland, eliciting a warm laughter from her chest. They stayed that way for a few moments and Ben eventually moved away, shutting the car door and sprinting to the driver’s side.

* * *

His condo, or apartment—whatever this was was better than the trash heap she lived in with Plutt—was spotless and looked straight out of one of those home designer shows she saw an eyeful of the few times she caught the TV.

The chairs looked unused, and the carpet was plush under her bare feet and she took that moment to squish the material between her toes. It was nicer than the bare floor of her room.

The couch was dark obsidian that she craved to sink into and roll around like a kitten. One of the best things about Ben’s home was how much it smelled like him and how much she wanted to bottle it up and preserve it for later use. His smell was an assault on all senses that truly was an assault on _her._

No Alpha’s scent had ever truly penetrated her mind and made her feel weak in the knees; the desire to fall before him and bare her neck was almost too much.

“Rey?”

He gave her a warm smile and shucked off his coat, “You can sit anywhere. Make yourself at home.”

He gave her such a bright smile—all those irregular yet unique teeth winked at her—, and there must have been a warm blush covering her face at this point.

“Would you like anything to drink? There’s water, coffee,” He pondered, “Gatorade?” She laughed but ultimately squeaked out “Water would be great.”

Ben wrung his hands—she saw a flash of darkness on his knuckles but had no right to question her Alpha. They stared at one another for a moment before he backed away into the kitchen, retrieving their drinks while Rey plopped down onto the soft couch, trying to not sniff the throw pillows.

It was daunting to be in such a nice place; her dirty converse and worn jeans felt out of place in a home like this, the tears in the denim mixed with her trio of buns made her feel so much younger than Ben. And yet he was being so kind to her, at least so far.

She watched as he walked back in, one petite glass of clear water in one hand and a much darker thicker glass in the other, handing over hers while plopping his much larger frame on the cushion.

He was so close she could practically taste him and a slight buzzing was underneath her skin; it was a foreign feeling that had her knee bouncing up and down, fingers tapping an erratic rhythm against denim.

“Do I make you nervous?” 

Ben took a deep gulp of his wine, one colossal hand reaching over to rest on her covered flesh, wishing he could feel her already, “I don’t you to be scared of me or have this whole thing be one big nightmare. I want to take this as slow or as fast as you want and I don’t want you to feel any pressure to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

The words he said were a far cry from the images that spun in his head; her on her hands and knees taking his fat knot while crying to be fucked so hard she couldn’t walk, having her under his desk during a conference call with his cock so far down in her throat that tears stained her cheeks, and her belly full of pups and tits full of milk, crying for his attention and wanting his plush lips to suck her dry.

These were the things Ben Solo wanted to do to his 17-year-old high school mate, but scaring her with these thoughts was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to take it slow.

“How about we get to know each other?” He nodded as she gazed at him from underneath her fluttering lids, “You first.”

Ben licked his lips, “Well, I’m Ben Solo and I do computer work all day so I’m not really the most outgoing person. I have a few friends, Hux and Phasma, but I don’t see them that often enough to really call them friends.”

He raked a hand through his dark tresses, “I don’t really do dating, or at least never really tried. I’m not…good with people.”

“I think you’re doing fine so far.”

“I’ve been called aggressive, egotistical or just an all around asshole by more than half the people I used to work with, which is exactly why I petitioned to work from home. I tend to do better by myself.”

He was mystified by the harking laugh she let out, "Is this your way of telling me you don’t want me here?"

“No!” His hand surged forward to keep her thighs pressed to the couch, inner Alpha wondering why in the _hell_ she’d think he’d want her to leave. “Please don’t go. I couldn’t bear it if you left.”

A buzzing like the wings of butterfly was under the surface of his skin— _was this what it felt like to be around your mate—_ and he felt his grip on her grow tighter, nostrils sucking in more of her sweet scent, wanting to sear it to memory.

Rey could see the desire— _confusion_ —behind his eyes, could feel the buzzing growing louder, more fierce and angry that they had yet to taste one another.

It was Rey who leaned forward, one of her smaller hands cupping his mole kissed cheek, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

His soft lips kissed her hand and gazed at the honey brown eyes that he would never tire of, wanting more of her at his disposal at all times.

“Is it my turn to share, or are you content with simply staring?” Her tone was joking but he nodded, urging her to start on anything she wanted to say.

“Well, there isn’t much to tell, really.” Her face turned sorrowful, eyebrows dropping, “I never knew my parents, or anything about who they were. I was raised in an Orphanage in London, then shipped here when it got to full. I was there until Unkar Plutt saw an opportunity to get government checks for taking me in. I…”

He hated that look on her face, wanted to make sure it never crossed her again, crowding her to lay across the black cushions, looming over her smaller form, “If I could, I would give you the heart of Unkar Plutt on a platter, probably still beating if you asked.”

“Should I be nervous with how casual you talk about murder?”

“Only a good Alpha would do anything for their Omega.”

His face drifted down, nudging her chin up higher, higher, exposing that vast expanse of neck to him.

“Only a true Alpha keeps their Omega safe,” A soft peck on her skin, “Well-fed,” deep inhale of her sweet scent, “and most important of all—,”

Rey stared into his eyes, hands itching to grab and haul him closer.

“ _Dripping with cum_.”

A harsh gasp left her throat at his lewd words, cunt clenching in her panties at the image of him pounding into her imprinted in her mind, eagerly trying to press herself against his clothed cock. He let out a ferocious growl as the smell of her wetness permeated the air.

“Ben—“

"Rey I—god _fuck.”_ Those large hands scrambled to shed her graphic shirt, Ben moaned at her tiny tits covered in a grey cotton bra. It was a split second decision to grip the middle in his massive paws and simply _tear_ it apart, ignoring her shriek of disdain, “I’ll buy you a thousand more.”

This wasn’t how Ben had planned this to go; he’d wanted to bring her back here to talk, maybe discuss a future where they took each others mating marks, the possibility of letting her build a nest and maybe a gamble from there on. But this, the reality of having Rey Kenobi— _God_ , talks of changing it to Solo would be soon—here, bare tits exposed just for him while lying on his couch, was never even in a possible scenario.

The longer he stared at her tits, the more self-conscious she became. Finn had been so wrong; her breasts were jokingly small and Alpha’s wanted something larger, bigger, more to hold onto.

Rey started to sit up, hand moving to cover her bare nipples, “I’m sorry they’re so small, really I am—“

She yelped as Ben bared his teeth at her, gripping the forearm that had been covering her tits and placing it above her head, eyes a melting pot of unadulterated Alpha rage, “No one insults my _mate_.”

A heated gasp left her lips as he leaned down and took one perky nipple between his pink lips and sucked like a dying man wanting to drink her essence.

“Yes, Ben, _more please_.” His other hand came up and played with the other one, pinching and swirling the pink bud, wanting more of her cries to echo his home, wishing he could always hear them.

It was too early in all of this to tear off her panties and stuff her to the brim—her scent would change too, she’d mostly smell of him from then on—but the tent in his pants was demanding release.

 _"_ Can I cum on your chest? Want you to smell like me, smell like your _Alpha_.” A nod was enough for him to release her nipple with a pet pop, other hand still fondling while unbuttoning his slacks, reaching in and puling out his fully erect cock that immediately started dripping precum on her exposed belly.

“Put your hands under your ass Omega.” She complied, hands squishing under butt as he inched up, thick thighs keeping her firmly in place while his heavy cock rested in his hand.

“You’re my Omega Rey, tell me you’re mine. I want to hear you tell me you’re mine.”

It was almost a struggle for her to get the words out, “Yours, yours, I’m yours Ben please I’m _yours.”_

It didn’t take very long for him to shoot his load across her tits and a small speck on her cheek, thinking this was how she should always look; a blissed out goddess.

The more humane thing to do would be to grab her discarded shirt, or a tissue, and rub the drying cum off of her chest as to not leave the spunk to dry. But Ben rubbed one mammoth hand through the spunk, effectively scenting her like a true territorial Alpha.

She scrunched her nose as he rubbed, “Was that necessary Alpha?”

He snickered like a child, “Of course Omega.”

About 30 minutes of soft touches and warm cuddles on the couch went by before the rumble of Rey’s stomach resonated through the room, “Is my mate hungry? Well, that just can’t do.”

She laughed like a child when he lifted her from the couch, thrown over his shoulder and staring at his covered back. Speaking of covered…

“Do I get my shirt back?” He snickered, “Nope. New rule, no more shirts for you.”

“Oh really? I just don’t get to wear shirts now? That seems a bit unfair Mr. Tree Chest.” Ben smacked her ass before setting her down, moving to discard his button down shirt.

She stared at the wide—and I mean _wide_ —expanse of pale muscle, making note of his own unbitten matting gland that rested in the crease of his neck. This guy was astronomically oversized.

The two of them stood in his nicer than nice kitchen, shirtless with smiles wider than Ben’s chest. “Anything in particular? I’ll admit I’m not the best chef.”

Rey waved away his comment, “I can do the cooking for the both of us, I’m the one who cooks for—“

Rey rounded and searched for the nearest clock.

3:30? 

Already?

How had time gone by so fast, she should've been home by now.

_Plutt_

“I have to go. Now.” Ben studied her as she sprinted from the kitchen, not bothering with the destroyed bra but still pulling on her previous shirt, searching for her bag and struggling to pull out her old phone.

7 missed calls from Finn

2 missed calls from Poe

_1 missed call from Plutt_

Oh shit. Oh this was bad, he never called her unless it was urgent and she’d _missed_ it cause she’d had Ben’s cock on her chest. She was dead, or at least going to be.

 **_Yoink!_ ** ****

“Hey! Give that back! Ben!”

Steam could’ve been leaving Rey’s ears with how agitated she was, glaring at the massive paws that were fiddling with her phone. “I need you to take me home. Now, before it gets any worse for me.”

But Ben just slid her phone into his back pocket, “Oh you’re not leaving Rey, not yet at least.” She didn’t understand why he was doing this, wasn’t her Alpha supposed to listen?

“Ben, I can’t stay here you need to take me home to Unkar.”

The speed at which an Alpha could move was that of lightening and Rey gasped as Ben loomed over her with flared nostrils, eyes looking into her soul, “You said it yourself, you’re mine Rey, and that Alpha holds nothing over you than what you _allow_ him to.”

He leaned down to nose at her neck, hating the scent of her distress, “I don’t understand what you do to me, but I’d do anything for you. I need you to know that.”

She let out an Omegan whine while burrowing into his chest; this was all too much. Unkar was all she knew and obeying him was natural, but Ben should be the only Alpha in her life and he was _mate._

Did that give him the right to her trust, to her life?

Mateships were about compromise, so compromise she would, “Food first, and maybe talking but tonight I go home. Fair?”

She swatted his chest at the unhappy grumble but he accepted the deal, walking them back to the kitchen to definitely order Pizza, a squeal resonating as Ben tried to tug off Rey’s shirt once more.

Neither noticed the name _Unkar Plutt_ flashing on the phone screen in Ben’s back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was unsure of posting and Depressed Brain thinks this is all garbage so hopefully I'm wrong and some people enjoyed it!


	5. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben just wants to talk and Armitage Hux really hates the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you for all the sweet comments on my last chapter! I love each and every one of you so much and appreciate all of you! I'm thankful you guys understand depression and are so kind about me taking time to myself before updating. Seriously, I love you all! <3
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I really wanted to get this up before I left for my Zoology class today so if there's an grammar errors I couldn't catch I'm sorry!
> 
> And I'll be honest, not a lot happens in this chapter but I assure you, the next chapter will move the plot forward by a ton!

Armitage Hux ran a hand through his crimson locks, nostrils heaving like a dragon and pale muscled hands gripping his skull, trying to find any space of peace and serenity in his mind, and actively trying not to tear out his hair. There was nothing more frustrating and migraine inducing than a board meeting.

“But General, you have to understand the potential behind Project Alpha; the lives we’d be saving would be monumental—“

“And the ones you would be taking away would be even higher and that is not a risk this First Order is willing to take.” Armitage stood from his desk with his head held high, blue eyes piercing into every member of the round table with a distasteful sneer at the Alpha speaking through the monitor, “This council will not risk the lives of the mothers and breeders of this generation, nor will we risk future ones for the sake of your own personal power play.”

“But General,” the scientist pulled out a long syringe prepped with a deep blue liquid, “This drug could potentially wipe out the Beta gene, could allow us to control the designation of our children and essentially create the perfect balance between Alpha and Omega.”

A few men at the table murmured words of agreement, but many of the Alpha men—all with visible mating marks worn proudly—vehemently shook their heads, Armitage nearly growling with spittle at the mans suggestion, “And what of the test subjects? Did they not perish from internal bleeding directly after injection? With only one making it to give birth then only for her and the deformed pup to die together?”

The scientist had the audacity to look nervous, “General, that was Beta testing—“

“You killed 13 Omegas and one unborn pup in the name of science.” The room was silent as Armitage glared into the monitor, “Omega genetics are not a game for us, nor will they ever be something that you, an Alpha, should be allowed to take apart and fix as you please.”

One of the older Generals piped out, “And how did you acquire these Omegas for testing good sir?”

The scientist gulped, “Volunteers.”

Armitage sat once more, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “And how many more of these _volunteers have_ you acquired Doctor?”

“9.”

A small part of Armitage, probably the one he’d gained upon mating with his Rose—a more sympathetic part, whispered mercy for those few women.

“Names, phone numbers and social security of all of these Omegas and one more trial of testing will be yours. This meeting is adjourned.”

The monitor went black and all of the men stood, stretching their limbs with a few cracks and aches, looking to the clock, which showed 5:45, and starting to head back home.

Armitage ran a hand through his locks and stood, ready to head to the garage and drive as fast as he legally could and give Rose a warm smattering of kisses and gropes, hopefully she was making his favorite meal of potatoes and steak with a buttery pan sauce. And later tonight he could rest his head on her chest and listen to her soothing heartbeat.

A hand tapped his shoulder, “General, a word?”

Phasma was a beast of a woman; standing as tall as himself and well over half the council, she was not an Alpha who was taken lightly. They both made their way to the parking garage, “If I may ask, why are you so against Operation Alpha?”

His boots blacked against the hard floor with each stride, “Our numbers are decreasing and genetic testing that ends with thirteen dead bodies make it very logical of me to detest such a plan.”

She nodded in the corner of his eye, “Our numbers would increase if it worked, but testing takes time and I’m starting to think there’s something you’re not telling us.”

“I have only ever been truthful with this council.” He stopped before his car, turning to face the other Alpha, “It would do you best to do the same.”

Neither wanted to back down, but eventually she pressed a piece of paper into his chest, “All of the Omegas for the next testing group, as you requested. Have a good night, General.”

She stalked away with her clicking heels echoing through the nearly empty garage, and if looks could kill, she would be dead twice over. He makes his way into the massive vehicle, placing the list on the passenger seat before starting up and racing out of the parking garage.

He makes it home in a crisp 12 minutes, a new record, and folds the paper into the inner pocket of his suit before unlocking the grand front door and stepping through, a ball of energy slamming into his legs, “Daddy!”

His little Omega girl Connie was staring up at him with the biggest smile and bright blue eyes full of excitement, “Hello pumpkin, how was your day with mummy?”

She rambled a mile a minute, Armitage barely keeping up, “I read a book all by myself and even took a bath without Mummy and-and then I helped feed Kay but she spit up all over Mum then we had to go to the market for more tea and I saw a dog and asked Mum for one but she said no cause she’s-she’s—“

Connie scrunched up her nose, trying to pronounce the world on the tip of her tongue, “All-Allirjic?”

And Armitage smiled at his sweet daughter, “I think you mean allergic darling.”

She beamed, “Yeah!”

“Connie?! I thought you wanted to help with the potatoes!”

Rose’s voice echoed through to the front living room, the small Omega giving her father one last hug before bolting to the kitchen, eager to assist her Mum, while Armitage strode at a leisurely pace to greet his wife.

And oh, she was a vision to behold.

Long legs with fleshy muscled calves that led to thick thighs that looked much better when secured around his waist, her lower half hidden under a sweet blue summer dress that had no sleeves to hid her smooth shoulders and red mating mark, the gravity defying locks of hers all tangled up in a messy bun.

She was _his._

And he swept into her, hands enclosing around her thick and plushy waist—she’d always looked in the mirror and complained about her large hips, at least until he’d fall to his knees before her like a man upon his god and worship her, showing just how perfect she truly is.

His long angular nose had just taken a whiff of her scent when she murmured, “How was work honey?”

“Exhausting.” He grumbled as she showed Connie how to perfect ricing a potatoes and mixing in the correct ratio of cream and milk, a hint of garlic then mixing to a smooth creamy mash.

“And yours my love?” One of his slender hands moved across her belly in a soothing motion, wishing he could simply whisk her away for the evening.

She turned to peck him on the check as Connie grasped at the bowl of mash, clumsily trying to walk to the table. “It was fine; Connie and I went to the Market and we picked up some strawberries for dessert.”

After years of being her Alpha, he liked to think he noticed her little movements, twitches or anything of the sort, and abruptly grasped her left hand, bringing the jagged cut closer to inspect.

She tried to explain, “Just a slip of the knife, it’s fine, really.”

And much like the Alpha he was, Armitage brought her dainty finger up to his mouth to clean with his tongue, tasting her blood and watching the redness start to fade. It burned his core to see any part of her in pain—his mark was the only one she was allowed to bare—but at least she had no complaints at his method of healing.

She turned in his arms and pecked his lips in a silent kiss, “Dinner’s ready.”

While Dinner was his favorite meal of steak and mash, and Connie had kept the conversation going, his favorite part was currently happening—the time when his Rose would rest against the headboard while he laid on his belly between her thighs, feasting on her sweet cunt, and finishing with a few sips of her sweet milk, making sure to not wake the snoozing Kaydel a few feet away.

“Did something happen at work? You seem…tense.” Rose ran her fingers through his mussed locks, watching his hard face with worried eyes.

“Nothing you should worry about, I’ll work it out this weekend.” His eyes darted to the coat haphazardly thrown on the floor, knowing that he’d no doubt contact those women to make sure they knew what they were signing up for.

She curled into his chest, “Let’s get some sleep.”

And who was he to deny his sweet Rose?

And besides, he was meeting with Ben Solo tomorrow, something about needing advice; he’d worry about the list of Omega’s another day…

* * *

There were a lot of things to learn about Ben Solo.

He drank milk like it was water and whenever questioned would spout nonsense about “It’s good for growing bones, not that I need to grow anymore. I mean, have you seen me?”

There was this odd fascination with cereal—but not the frosted surgery ones or boxes with bright colors; Ben liked the plain Wheaties and ate it like nobodies business, and no doubt with more than enough milk that would make any other person disturbed.

Cooking was a necessity, but not the to-go for Ben; it wasn’t as though he was ever out and about, not having the time to cook himself up a meal for one, but instead it was the idea of eating alone that stirred his gut, wishing there was someone to share it with.

There was a first name basis with the Pizza boy- large with extra sausage and mushrooms, and god help anyone who dared drop one measly pineapple chunk on his cheesy goodness.

The two of them were leaning against the pristine marble counter; Ben had coerced Rey’s shirt off and watched her practically breathe in the pork stir-fry he’d whipped up. It ate at his gut that she ate as if the food was going to be swiped out from under her, or as if he, her Alpha, would take it from her.

Who had treated his sweet Rey so poorly?

A deep, dark, devious voice in the back of his mind growled _Plutt._

It had been only the thought of despair on Rey’s face that he had not crushed her phone in his hand at her mention of going back home- to _him._ The lowlife disgrace of an Alpha that was Unkar Plutt had no less worth than that of a worm. A vile putrid piece of muscle and flesh that deserved worse than death for causing any distress to his Omega, and something would need to be done about that.

It pained his very being to know the future in which Unkar had sought for her, but knew that future would be prevented tonight.

It was the most peaceful he’d ever been in his kitchen; watching her chest rise and fall- perky dusty nipples pebbling from the chilly room, slim stomach moving with each laugh and food he’d prepared aiding in adding more meat to her bones, something for him to hold and squeeze when they inevitable mated.

He needed to push those thoughts of mating out of his head, knowing it would be much too hard to let her leave in images of them rutting into once another were fresh behind his eyes. It was already a challenge to not simply stare at her last covering piece of clothes, trying not to salivate at what her pussy _smelled_ like.

The sound of the ceramic bowl hitting the marble counter brought him back to reality, focusing on his small mate, who was shyly rubbing her arms and staring up with big doe eyes.

“It’s late, you should probably take me home.”

He asked the obvious question, “Do _you_ want to go Rey?”

She hesitated, “I _should.”_

His hands grip her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and snuffling her hair, hoping his scent soothes the anxiousness radiating from her pores. And he grinned when she visibly slumped against him, legs becoming jelly and pink tongue darting out to taste his salty skin.

“Up you go.” Hefting her into his arms was as easy as lifting an empty paper bag, stalking his way to his master bedroom and shutting the door with a kick. He felt her twitch a bit, relishing in his scent surrounding her and stretching like a sun bathing cat, neck fully exposed.

“Mmmm, need to go home…”

He chuckles and deposits her on his smooth sheets, “I think I like you just where you are.” One massive hand skirts around her slim ankle, trailing up her round calf and gripping one plush thigh, making sure to watch her face for any discomfort before trailing higher and higher.

“Why would I let you leave, when I’ve got you right where I want you?”

His sultry lips leaned down to pepper kisses across her exposed torso, tasting the salty skin and memorizing her scent, “Do you have any idea how happy it would make me, if I could keep you chained to my bed, completely at my mercy?”

Images of her dainty wrists cuffed to the headboard ran through his mind, holding her plush hips and slamming his thick cock into her tight cunt, scenting her inside out and biting the lush curve of her neck. Her warm blood would fill his mouth and slid down his throat as he knotted her, stuffed her full of his cum, making sure everyone knew she was _his._

“ _God Rey,_ the things I want to do to you.”

But all of those images flew away when he looked in her eyes, seeing those brown orbs twisted with hesitancy and confusion, thankfully, no fear.

It was no question if Ben had ever fucked an Omega before, he was well informed on the ways to pleasure his woman, but Rey, who was 17 and in high school…

_Oh._

**_Oh._ ** ****

A primal hunger gnawed at the pit of his stomach; his Rey was a virgin, and here he was, acting like a primal beast ready to consume the unsuspecting prey while she had never even been properly fucked.

He lifted himself off of her, hand still gripping her plushy thigh, “You know I can take whatever I want.” His hand trailed to the denim covering her hidden core, “But not this.”

Her voice was so soft, so weak, “I-I’ve never—“

He silenced her with a swooping kiss, moaning into her mouth as his hands tugged her lower half to his, erection visibly present in his lower half, “When I fuck and knot your sweet pussy, it won’t be like this. You’ll be in a world of absolute pleasure with only my cock to suffice your needy little cunt."

Unbeknownst to him, those words spiraled into Rey’s lower half, intense feeling swirling inside of her, feelings she’d only felt a few times before. His smell and his closeness was already doing something that made her want to present to him, but those words were too much.

He pressed his heel against her clothed core, “I’d planned to eat you out tonight, get a taste of your sweet juices.” She made a noise of confusion when his palm, and entire body were up and away from her, cold air stiffening her nipples, “But I think it’s time I take you home. Wouldn’t want to upset Unkar.”

“Wha—?“

Her confusion was evident, watching as Ben walked to the mahogany dresser and pulled out a shirt—smelling it first, then tossing it to Rey, watching her tug it on and loving the sight of her perky nipples prodding the shirt.

“I thought you didn’t want me to go?”

He nodded and tugged on his shoes, “I don’t. But I have something important tonight and getting it done as quickly as possible would be ideal. Are you ready?”

Her confusion was evident in her smell, and the smile he gave her was odd beyond belief, but she allowed herself to be tugged off the bed, into the living room—“But my shoes!”—and out the front door, trying to keep up with his long strides as they rushed down the stairs, eventually being swept into his arms like a fairy tale princess.

“Ben!”

He put her in the car, ran around to the other side and expertly left the parking garage, speeding down the empty streets with a determined look on his face.

“Ben, you’re starting to scare me. Please slow down.” But he sped up like the goddam maniac he was, turning to her with a sincere smile that kind of scared the hell out of her. She wasn’t necessarily scared of him, but she was a little freaked out by his sudden mood change.

They skidded to a stop in front of Unkar’s shitty little house, front lawn littered with weeds and a few tools lying in the garage pathway. It looked pretty run down, and Rey could assure you that the inside looked twice as worse.

Rey started to open the door, “Well, thank you for tonight Ben—Ben, where are you—Ben! No, no, no, Ben come back here!”

The tall, burly and much too muscular Alpha of hers stomped to the front door, eyes darting to take in every crack and crevice, smiling as Rey ran into his back, trying to get his attention.

“Ben, you need to leave now. He can’t see you here! Please, go home.”

It hurt that she begged so prettily, “I just want to talk to him Rey. Just a talk.”

“Ben _please_ —“

_Ding Dong!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I already asked in one of my other Reylo fics, but would anyone be interested in me starting a sugar daddy ben au? I got a pretty positive response already but I still feel I should all ya'll!


	6. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Unkar have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in like two months and I'm very sorry! I really haven't updated anything because I suck and two months in quarantine is killing my creativity. I hope all you are doing well and I'll do my best to try and update my other Reylo fics, hopefully the next one shall be Don't Be Afraid of Your Neighbor.
> 
> ON HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO 2020 RELEVANT FROM 11/1-12/1

Unkar Plutt wasn’t a rich man; he wasn’t a particularly handsome Alpha that left the girls swooning, and his habits of gambling and smoking didn’t help his unappealing appearance. He’d never really tried to have a mate, not really wanting to have to care for pups and not having the patience to woo anyone anyone into taking his knot. So, yes, Unkar Plutt from ages 17-49, had been an unhappy man.

But he could still remember the day—July 16, to be exact, as the day he saw the ad that would change his life, as he knew it.

_Alpha Adoption Agency_

Unkar had stolen the flier from the construction worker’s lunchroom and still remembered the small words.

_Barren Omega? Dead Swimmers? Well, look no further!_

Unkar’s swimmers were thriving like a jar of leeches, he just had no one who wanted his little guys.

_Here at the Alpha Adoption Agency, we make it our #1 job to find the perfect little boy/girl that meets your living needs. And don’t worry about money, for we’ll send you a check every month that should cover everything from diapers to cribs. Give us a call or fax!_

Money had flashed behind Unkar eyes, licking his lips devilishly at the promise of money for taking care of whatever little bastard they gave him. It wasn’t like he’d be taking a baby or anything, he didn’t have the patience to take care of a screaming brat, which meant he’d have to go for one that could at least shit itself.

Unkar had called off work that following day, finding the backwater agency with ease and before he knew it, he was walking out hand and hand a little girl— _“She calls herself Rey, shipped all the way from Big Ben”—_ and her freckled face and high pitched accent had nearly melted Unkar’s heart.

_Nearly._

He’d made it quickly know that he’d saved her from a life on the streets for one reason and one only; that check every month, and the second she hit 18 and the checks stopped coming—which was apparently in the fine print of the flier, she’d be out. The checks were $650 a month for the first three years, and then down to $400 until she was 18.

Rey and Unkar created a relationship that revolved around her cooking for him and being quiet, and him making sure she went to school and didn’t mate with anyone without his approval. There was no doubt in his mind that some brute would see Rey’s slender hips but achingly small tits and want to mate her as soon as possible.

And while slightly archaic, Unkar had every right to demand a dowry for her, anything from $10,000, to their sheets after their first coupling _and_ $10,000, having both the proof that she’d remained pure but also the money.

It was genius, and everything had been going according to plan.

Except tonight.

Unkar stormed across the kitchen, hand reaching out and smashing the plates that he had refused to clean—Alpha’s don’t clean, that’s Omega’s work—and now he was about ready to blow a gasket.

He’d called the school and had resisted crushing the phone after learning that she’d left after being picked up by her _guardian, Unkar Plutt._ Now, unless someone had slipped him some type of drug that allowed him to do things he didn’t remember, then he was _pretty sure_ he hadn’t picked up Rey from school.

There wasn’t much he could do aside from waiting for the stupid girl to come home whenever she damn well pleased, that’s if she came home at all. He tried not to let his mind run to places that showed him what was no doubt the truth into where that girl had been running off; she’d found a _boy._

His lips curled into a snarl at the possibility that she was no longer a pure Omega and had allowed some stupid high school Alpha with a puny cock to knot her like the bitch she was. A fury filled growl echoed through the run down living room and his fists grew tight, knowing that if that were indeed true, then he’d lose so much money, they’d requested a _virgin Omega_ not a sullied—

_Ding Dong!_

The chair he’d previously slumped in lurched back and collapsed on the ground, his thundering footsteps echoing through the room. Rage boiled in his veins and he pictured all the things he was going to do once he got his hand on her again; he’d chain her to her bed if he had too, she was worth too much to loose to some knot head.

He had an insult already spewing as he swung the door open, “You ungrateful little _whore—“_

Red painted wooden door and Unkar fell flat on his back, cupping his most definitely broken nose and trying to stop the increasing blood flow down his chin, as well as looking up at whomever had socked him in the first place. It was a tall man, taller than Unkar by multiple inches. There was no doubt that this was an Alpha, but he was more focused on the figure peeking out behind him.

Unkar growled his wards name with an unquestionable rage, blindly reaching for her. He cried out as the tall dark haired Alpha’s shoe kicked at his wide belly, organs groaning in protest at their beating. His hands scrambled to stop the shoe, trying to stand and put up a fair fight, but he had no chance to fight back as fists gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him nose to nose with the Alpha.

Unkar took in that mans features, sneering at his big nose and wanting to punch him in his hooded eyes. Unkar spat, “Who do you think you are?”

The Alpha’s eyes were piercing, and Unkar was shameful to say that he wasn’t sure this was a fight he could win. He was shorter than this beast of a man, no doubt there was muscle hiding under his shirt and Unkar gulped.

Instead of answering his question, the man turned and looked at Rey—the little sniveling weasel hiding behind his back, “Rey, go wait in the car.”

Unkar watched as she tried to protest in a soft voice, “Ben, please—you don’t have to do this.”

The Alpha—Ben, promptly dropped Unkar on his ass, only to turn and cup Rey’s tender cheek, using those large blood covered hands for an act of adoration that had Unkar understand what was happening. This Ben, this Alpha, had wooed his stupid ward into becoming someone worthy to birth pups and run a household, there was no doubt she’d spat lies into this mans ears about Unkar; there was no doubt that she’d brought his demise.

Unkar stood on shaky legs and put up a hand of peace, wanting to maybe try and settle this, “Now here, let’s handle this like Alpha’s, let’s talk this through, eh? I don’t doubt that our little Rey has told you some things about me but I can assure you that they are all lies.”

He continued, stepping forward shyly, “If you’d like, I can show you her papers, maybe talk of a price? Hm?”

Ben ignored the plea for a price to pay for Rey and simply gazed into her watery eyes, only angering Unkar more. He was losing control of this, and saw no escape, which was exactly why he tried one last attempt and reached for Rey, hoping to use her as a shield, or a bartering tool to get this beast to leave and a chance for Unkar to call Rey’s buyers and inform them of Ben.

_Crack!_

Unkar howled like a mutt, scrambling to hold his shattered wrist against his chest and trying not to cry at the immeasurable pain shooting up his arm. It took a real show of strength to break an Alpha’s bones, and this Ben had done in in the blink of an eye. The pain caused a ringing in his ears, leaving him unable to hear the soft words spoken to Rey, only watching as she was pushed out of the doorway—turning back once to meet his gaze with a sorry look before the door was closed and she was out of sight.

Now, it was just the two Alpha’s.

Unkar spat out some leftover blood from his nose and gripped his broken wrist close, “So what’d you have planned now, _Ben_?” He spat the other man’s name and watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt with ease.

Ben cleared his throat with a hard look, “I wasn’t going to let Rey watch me kill you, but I’ll make sure you’re still alive when I tear you apart.”

Unkar gulped and tried to sneer with pride, “You can’t kill me, boy. You don’t have the balls.”

Ben breathed a laugh through his nose, “…And neither do you.”

He moved like a speed demon and ripped off Unkar Plutt’s balls through his pants, throwing them to bounce off the wall and watching the hunk of shit Alpha squirm in unimaginable pain, blood spilling through the fingers covering the hole in his crotch. 

They were just getting started.

* * *

_"Ben, please—you don’t have to do this.”_

_She pressed her cheek into his warm paw, trying to tune out Unkar’s cruel words. She knew he deserved this and more, but a part of her almost felt bad for him, but knew nothing could stop Ben from doing what he thought right._

_His thumb stroked the meat of her cheek and his voice was so soft she almost didn’t hear it._

_“…but I do.”_

Rey sat in the car and tried to tune out the screams and tearing sounds coming inside her old home, knowing that as long as Ben was in her life, she would never step a foot in there again. It wasn’t as if there was much she wanted to go back for, knowing the clothes were mostly hand me downs and her phone was the only thing worth keeping.

She’d definitely need some new school supplies and textbooks, knowing that Ben would want her to go to school if it kept her happy. And that was the best thing about Ben; he just wanted her to be happy.

She watched her reflection smile in the rear view mirror, not being able to resist being free from Unkar and having an Alpha to care for her, and for her to care for. Her hand skimmed her flat belly, eyes widening at the prospect of eventually having to have pups; no doubt they’d have Ben’s ears and nose, and hopefully her eyes. God, they hadn’t even had sex yet, and she’d already seen Ben’s larger than she would’ve thought penis, and taking his knot would be an entirely different issue.

She was jolted from her thoughts about his knot when she spotted Ben closing the door behind him, with red staining his entire mouth and lower jaw, trailing down to the front of his shirt and on. She watched him run a bloody hand through his hair and jog back to the car, unlocking the door and sliding in with ease.

He didn’t speak a word as the car started, but she broke the silence, “Is he dead?”

And Ben, her sweet Alpha Ben, pulled away from the front of her old home and sped away with a determined look, bloody crusted fingers tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel. Instead of answering, he asked, “Are you angry with me?”

She thought about it, “I’m not happy that you probably murdered Unkar, Ben, but I understand why you did it.”

Ben scoffed like she’d told a joke, “No, Rey, no you don’t. Unkar had plans for you and he was…” He paused and made a face of frustration. “He was a horrible piece of shit that deserved worse than what I did. Tearing his throat out was a mercy, you know that right?”

That explained the bloody face and shirt, and she reached over to place a dainty hand on his copper stained one, “I know, Ben. I know.”

Truthfully, she had no clue what plans Unkar had had for her, but she knew that was a conversation for a different day. She kept her hand on his the entire ride, continuing as they made their way back to Ben’s apartment.

They kicked off their shoes and Rey tugged him to the bathroom, “How about a nice shower for you?” And Ben grinned like a wolf, “Only if you join me.”

Tonight was not the night for any serious conversations, and Rey easily shed her clothes and stepped into the warm shower. Ben joined her a moment later, stepping behind her and both hands coming up to cup her perky tits, thumbs rubbing at the perky nubs. She could feel his hard cock plump against her ass, but simply watched the water clean away all the blood from his hands and roll down her body; the last piece of Unkar fading away for good.

“I love you, so much. “ Ben whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear, “What would I do without you?”

His thick fingers pinched at her puckered nipples, pink lips kissing the side of her neck and lightly rutting against her back, cock sliding against her wet skin with smooth pleasure. One of his hands skimmed down her belly and she felt his fingers poke around her wetness, eventually rubbing against her little pearl of pleasure. His fingers prodded her clit, still pinching her pert nipples as his mouth sucked bruises into her neck. He failed to suppress a growl as the smell of her arousal flooded the shower, his sucking becoming to biting at her neck with hunger.

Her moan echoed off the wall as one thick finger slid into her—he couldn’t wait to feel her tightness surrounding his knot— and a wicked thought slipped into his mind. She cried out as his finger slid free from her heat and he pushed her against the shower wall, hand pushing up her chin to mouth at more of her neck.

He released her after a particularly harsh bite, arousal dancing in his eyes, “Can I taste you? Please Rey, I want you to cum on my tongue.” He watched a light blush cover her cheeks and snickered, nosing at her chin, “Let me taste your sweetness, Rey.”

She moaned his name and that was enough to have him on his knees in the shower before Rey, taking one of her legs and lifting it onto his shoulder with ease and gazing at her pretty little pussy.

It was glistening with the wetness that his finger had caused and her clit was shiny and engorged. He murmured “beautiful” as he dived in, lips sucking at her clit and gripping her hips closer when she let out a moan.

His long tongue swirled the little bud, teasing it as one of his hands snuck down the run along her virgin hole. He knew that whenever they mated, she would need prep and spit, probably a whole orgasm before he stuffed her full, not wanting to tear her walls or cause her pain.

He let one finger slip in with ease, still suckling her clit like a newborn babe on a tit, slowly working that finger in and out. She was still moaning and practically humping his face, which urged him to add another finger, only meeting a bit of resistance.

Rey was in a world of pleasure, the feel of Ben’s wet tongue too much for her to handle, the coiling in belly tightening with every suck and even the fingers inside her were starting to feel good. She didn’t know how much longer she could go on.

“Ben, please— _ah, ah, Ben—Oh_ god Ben!”

He grinned as she clenched around his fingers and continued swirling her clit until her hips started to shake from overstimulation. He reluctantly slipped his fingers from her wet cunt and pressed one kiss to her trembling nub.

He slowly let her leg down from his shoulder and took in her hooded eyes and uneven breaths, making quick work of shampooing and conditioning her hair before stepping from the shower and drying them both off. He saw no point in giving either of them any sort of sleeping clothes, simply carrying her to his bed and situating her under the covers. He watched her drift off into sleep with a soft smile, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

He knew he still needed to make a few calls to have someone clean up the disgusting bloody mess that had been Unkar Plutt, and there was no doubt that Armitage Hux, as well as Rose, would eager to hear that Rey would be a permanent resident in his home.

Perhaps he could invite Rose this weekend to her old friend, a nice treat before they eventually planned a mating ceremony. But perhaps he was thinking too far ahead, Rey would want to finish school first and graduate.

A soft sigh from his bed has him turning to gaze at Rey, wanting nothing but to lie next to her and watch her for eternity. She was everything Ben would ever need, and he just wanted her happiness.

They would talk tomorrow about buying her new things, fresh new clothes fit for a queen and no more hand me downs, and his parents had probably somehow already heard about this and would be calling soon. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes and pushing away those stressful thoughts.

Instead, he simply walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside Rey, pulling her naked form against his front and slipping his limp cock between her thighs. Her warmth and saccharine sweet smell were enough to have him lulling to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter!
> 
> ON HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO 2020 RELEVANT FROM 11/1-12/1


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't saying I'm not going to update ever again, please actually read it.

Hi Everyone!

I thought long and hard about posting this but came to the conclusion it had to be done. This fic, But I Do, will be going in hiatus for about a month. No, not a year, not even 6 months, just _one month_. I’m doing this because I have so many things I’m currently trying to do—as well as college and mental health, and just can’t write everything. I’ll be shifting my main energy to re-doing a Harry Potter fic I started years ago that is titled Moonrise, which I really want to re-do and re-work to make it something I’m proud of.

Does this mean no more Reylo?

Absolutely not!

I will still upload and finish A Rose For My Love and I will continue adding one shots to Blue Moon Boys by either request or own desire.

I’ve gained an insane amount of subscribers for this fic and it still blows my mind that this many people enjoy this, so it’s only fair that I actively tell ya’ll why there won’t be updates for a couple weeks.

Sadly, an almost identical message will be posted on Don’t Be Afraid of Your Neighbor.

If there are any comments or concerns, please comment down below or message me on tumblr at spencer-is-amazing.

Thank you to everyone who’s read this and subscribed, I love and appreciate ya’ll!

-Spencer

Re: My dog Adelaide passed away this November, and I am unaware of when I will be back to writing. Please, be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, I ask for please


End file.
